This invention relates to picture frames, and more particularly to a picture frame made from a sheet blank of novel configuration.
Paper and other flexible sheet materials have been employed heretofore in the form of shaped blanks which are cut and/or scored along lines predetermined, when folded, to produce a picture frame of desired configuration. Representative of such picture frames are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,450,190; 1,513,050; 2,203,737; 2,352,436; 2,512,957; 2,950,556; 3,214,855; 3,286,387; 3,757,445; 4,870,766 and Australian Patent 164,915.
A primary problem characterizing the picture frames disclosed in the above patents is the difficulty of closing the corners of the folded frame. The existing frames either ignore unsightly gaping corners or achieve closure by an interlocking corner assembly. The use of interlocking means to close the corners requires a high level of dexterity and all such designs produce a frame where the peripheral edges project at a 90 degree angle to the base.